This invention relates to a shower buddy back cleaning device for use in a shower or bath. More specifically, the shower buddy allows a person in the shower or bath to soap and scrub their backs without the use of their hands. There are also obvious benefits to people who are physically challenged.
In the prior art, when an individual needed to soap, scrub, and clean their backs they could stretch around to reach those hard to reach areas on their backs. This is a very awkward evolution even for the most flexible of people. Alternatively, they could have someone else soap, scrub, and clean those hard to reach areas.
People would greatly benefit from a back cleaning device that allows them to soap, scrub, and clean their backs without the use of their hands.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a back cleaning device that allows individuals to soap, scrub, and clean their backs without the use of their hands. A secondary object is provide a back cleaning device that is adjustable for various heights to allow people of different heights to enjoy the benefits of the device. The back cleaning device of this invention satisfies this objective by having, two shells, one inner and one outer with a soap solution bladder affixed to and between the respective shells. The bladder holds a liquefied soap solution that may be dispersed from an upper dispersal nozzle. The inner shell contains wall mounting components including mounting brackets that allow it to be engaged to separate height locations on at least one separate rail that may be affixed to a wall in a shower or bath. The outer shell will include at least one scrub pad engaged to an outer surface. The person needing a back cleaning will lean her back against the scrub pad pushing the outer shell towards the inner shell compressing the bladder. The person will move their back up and down against the scrub pad. This bladder compression forces soap solution out of the upper dispersal nozzle. The soap solution runs over the scrub pad, soaping the scrub pad. The person needing the cleaning has their back cleaned due to the up and down movement against the soaped scrub pad. The person to be cleaned completes the entire process without the use of hands.